


Adrenaline mode ON

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adrenaline, Captain John Watson, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, John is a Bit Not Good, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, kiss, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have managed to hide from the policeman John had just argued with and that had started to chase them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline mode ON

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing science homework and when I read the effects of an adrenaline rush, this short story just popped up in my mind. I am not used to write in English, so feel free to let me know if you find any kind of mistake.

Some things _must not_ be done, and some things _cannot_ be done. And then there is a list of a few things that you're just too scared to do.

_Kissing Sherlock belonged in the last category._

Yet, a hand on his hip and a hand in his dark curls, fear was the very last emotion John felt – he wasn't even sure he could feel it: trepidation, serenity and a large amount of excitement, but he was definitely _not scared_.

He knew it was adrenaline's fault. He'd felt it rushing through his venis as soon as him and the dark-haired guy had reached the narrow alley where they were still standing, pressed up against the wall, giving each other the most unexpected but yet so necessary kiss they'd ever experienced.

He could remember nothing but the headlong run, Sherlock's hand holding his, the weird light of the street lamps lightening his face and nothing else. Just his lips and his hands on him.

The younger boy hadn't even tried to stop him, managed to realize the doctor, but something inside his head roared and forced him to stop thinking again, because it definitely wasn't the right moment to do that.

Sherlock's lips had an unfamiliar but yet tempting taste and the blond man's tongue explored his _friend's_ mouth with childish curiosity; he'd kissed other men before – he'd been in the army for a long time – but that feeling was just different and unexpected and made his knees weak and his head spinning around.

In the meanwhile, Sherlock's hands, uncertain on what to do, had grabbed Dr Watson's arse, squeezing it with no shame at all and pulling the othr man's body closer to his own, moaning as John started to suck gently his tongue.

“J-ohn” the way the detective's voice cracked as soon as his friend's lips reached out his soft spot right beneath his ear.

“Shut up Sherlock. The adrenaline rush is getting me to do something I wish I'd done ages ago – muttered the ex soldier in a bossy tone – so, unless you want me to stop doing _this_ – he bit his lobe in order to make him understand exactly what he meant – I strongly recommend you to shut the fuck up.”.

It was about to come to an end. The adrenaline rush. He knew it: he'd been studying medicine for years and they had taught him exactly when the epinephrine's effect that was still rushing through his veins would have ended– though he was not completely sure that the panting and the high rated pulse were not just something caused by Sherlock's body pressed up against him.

When they finally broke the kiss – the urge of breathing had become impossible to ignore – they were both hot and exhausted.

John had to use all of the strength the kiss had left him, in order not to fall on his knees, and he managed to face the wall and rest against it with his arms sheltering his forehead from actually touching the cold bricks; he waited for his head to stop spinning, tanking deep and calm breaths.

Sherlock lyed against him, allowing his own chest to touch his friend's back, and reaching John's ear with his soft and still burning lips.

“I _strongly recommend you_ not to try to put our life in danger again, next time you'll feel the urge to _exploit_  me _that way."_ his breath was hot and John shivered, feeling Sherlock's lips brushing up against his lobe.

“I thought you were enjoying the situation” heard himself answering with a crooked grin.

“Oh, I was. But feel free to do it every time you want. We don't need to insult policemen just like you did a few minutes ago just because you are not brave enough to kiss me if we are not being chased.”.

Sherlock moved away and started to walk through the narrow alley until he reached the main street; John shivered again, thinking about the fact that only a few seconds before he had had his friend's erection pressed up against his back, then grinned.

“Feel free to do it every time you want.” he had said.

He would have definitely taken Sherlock literally, as soon as they'd have gotten back home.

He hurried up and reached his friend as they walked back home.

Some things _must not_ be done, and some things _cannot_ be done. And then there is a list of a few things that you're _not scared anymore_ to do.

_Kissing Sherlock now belonged in the last cathegory._

 


End file.
